


Just Us Now

by PrincessOfErebor



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Fire, Gen, Major character death - Freeform, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessOfErebor/pseuds/PrincessOfErebor
Summary: The final fight against Lucifer is bloody. For one of you, it will be the last breath you'll ever take.





	Just Us Now

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, VIOLENCE, FIRE, EXPLOSIONS

Lucifer had grown far too powerful. There was no spell, no conjuring up of potions, or incantation to stop the raging inferno that the world had become. The only ones left in your own little circle were Sam and Dean Winchester, and the angel Castiel. Together, you’d try to fight one last time. But for one of you, it would be the last breath you’d ever take.

Bleeding and bruised, the four of you barely made it to the bunker as the woods surrounding it exploded. Lucifer and his demons were out for a kill, and they weren’t going to stop until blood was spilt.

“I can’t hold the door for long. Get your weapons ready,” Cas said weakly. He used up the majority of his strength to keep the demons from breaking in.

Running with Sam and Dean, you looked back to watch as Cas struggled against the powers that be. Tears stung the cuts and bruises on your face when Lucifer finally kicked the door down, throwing Cas from the top of the stairs. You could hear the angel screaming in pain when you turned to follow the boys.

No bullet could kill evil this strong. But you had to try. You had to try for the Winchesters. Cas was on the line, and you couldn’t let him die either.

The bunker was filled with smoke and fire. Everything was burning around them. Everything they loved and held dear. Everything they’d worked so hard to accomplish was going up in flames.

Armed with your best weapons, you and the Winchesters ran to the war room (ironic as that may sound) to defend the family home. The sound of guns overwhelmed the bunker, memories being destroyed minute by minute. Explosions rocked the floors as Lucifer continued his search for the one Winchester he wanted the most; Sam.

Lucifer’s eyes glowed an angry, menacing red. He was accompanied by two of his most powerful demons. He was going to watch as they sent Sam to his inevitable demise. The sad thing was, Sam knew it was going to happen. He’d already made plans to sacrifice himself, as he had done for the past fifteen years, for the ones he loved. This time though, he would not be coming back. There were no deals. There were no inside jobs or friends of friends.

Sam made one last pull to the trigger before being sent across the room by Lucifer. He hit his head hard on the blood-soaked wall, watching as the two demons locked you and Dean into a set of chairs nearby. Lucifer stood over Sam like a hungry hawk, waiting to prey on him.

“Sam Winchester…who knew this day would come? Oh wait that’s right, you did. You didn’t want your precious brother or your friend to get hurt, so you sacrificed yourself again. How noble. How very Winchester-like,” he growled, kneeling down to Sam’s level.

Sam tried to sit up but Lucifer punched him, sending him back to the ground.

“No Sam. You’re going to die right here, right now. And they’re going to watch,” Lucifer said and pointed at you and Dean.

Your heart pounded and tears streamed down your cheeks. Dean whispered to you, “Whatever happens, I’m right here Y/N. I’m right here.”

Lucifer summoned the two demons to restrain Sam to the floor. He pulled out a sharp blade, already dripping with the blood of those who dared get in his way. The handle of the blade was held firmly, and he lifted it up high above Sam’s chest.

You cried out, “Sam! Oh god no. Please Sam!”

Sam rolled his head to the side to take one last look at you, and mouthed, “I love you Y/N”.

The blade came down piercing his chest, and Sam screamed. Lucifer twisted the blade and said, “You lived like a Winchester, and you’ll die like a Winchester.” He pressed the blade hard into his chest once again, smirking as Sam breathed his last.

Everything went into slow motion for you and Dean. The last thing you could remember before passing out was Cas gaining full strength once again, killing off the rest of the demons.

TWENTY-FOUR HOURS LATER

You and Dean sobbed into each other’s shoulders. Sam had been given the hunter’s funeral. Cas stood in the middle of the library observing what was left of the bunker. All that was left was either burned completely or ruined beyond use.

“Oh god Dean. Sam’s gone. Sam’s gone,” you struggled to say the words. You could barely take a breath from all the crying. “Sam’s gone.”

Dean held onto you tightly, being the rock that he always was. Although teary-eyed himself, he had to stay strong for you.

“It’s just us now Y/N. But we will get through it together,” he cringed as you let out another sharp cry, calling out for Sam.

Lucifer was right about one thing. Sam lived a Winchester, and he died a heroic one at that. He carried the family legacy, but it wouldn’t end with his pyre. You and Dean had to take the torch and run with it.


End file.
